This invention relates to a verification system for detecting the presence or absence of an object such as a carton. When a plurality of objects, such as cartons, are shipped and stored the objects are frequently packaged in a large container. It is desirable under certain circumstances to assure that the precise number of objects intended to be stored in the container is in fact stored therein. This is particularly important, for example, in the pharmaceutical industry where the absence of a carton from a container could result in a heavy fine to the pharmaceutical shipper since the missing carton may contain contents which could be harmful if misused.
It would be desirable to provide a reliable verification system to determine whether or not the intended number of objects, such as cartons, are in fact present when such objects are loaded into a container for shipping and storage. It would also be desirable if such a verification system could work on the non-contact basis.